


The Weight of Life

by MissMurad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, CEO Clarke Griffin, CEO Lexa (The 100), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMurad/pseuds/MissMurad
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are forced into an arranged marriage because of a deal their parents made a few years ago. But since they don't love each other and their hearts are belong to different people, how will they work this marriage?Or,In order to unite Woods Inc. and Griffin Inc, Clarke and Lexa are forced to get married.





	The Weight of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic and I hope you like it.

Clarke gets up and paces around the room for a few minutes, trying to shake out some of her rage. Is it a fucking joke? Did her father actually do this to her? Why her mother has never told her about this?

"Clarke, honey, sit down," Abby says calmly, petting the empty spot next her. She knows how much this news hurt her daughter. But her hands are tied. Jake has made a deal with Mr. Woods. Unfortunately, she cannot do anything about it.

"How could he do this to me, Mom?" Clarke shouts, a tear escapes her eye, traveling down one cheek. She didn't ask for this. 

"Clarke, your father thought about the future of Griffin Inc," Abby argues. "The only way to save our company is your marriage with Mr. Woods's daughter. I know how much you're angry, honey. I understand you. But there's nothing we can do about it."

"My father didn't even care about me," Clarke says, her bottom lip slightly trembles. She feels betrayed. She loved her father so much, but seems like he never actually cared about her. He knew about Finn, he knew how much Clarke loves him. 

But he didn't care.

"Your father loved you more than anything, Clarke," Abby says, her voice is getting angry and then settling down again. "But please, understand why he made that deal. Woods Inc and Griffin Inc have to be united if we want to save our company. It's the only way. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I wish there was something I could do. I wish I could change it."

Clarke says nothing, just turns away from her mother. How will she marry to that woman? What about Finn? They love each other so much. How will she tell him about the deal? How will she tell him that she's marrying to a stranger?

-

"Lexa, calm down!" Anya says in worry as Lexa punches the wall a few times, venting her anger and frustration.

"How can I calm down, Anya?" Lexa shouts at her best friend. "I'm going to marry the woman I don't love. How can I be calm? Do you know how much this news will hurt Costia? She will be devestated, Anya!"

"But it's not your fault," Anya tries to comfort the brunette with her words. "Gustus made the deal with Griffin family and you didn't know anything about it. Costia will understand. She knows that you love her and this marriage means nothing."

"I don't want to marry her, An." Lexa sits down on the couch, buring her face into her palms. "I love Costia."

"I know," Anya sits next to the brunette, starts petting her back. "I'm sorry, Lex. I know it's unfair. But there's nothing we can do now. We have to save the company. Your parents have worked so hard for this. You have to think with your head instead of your heart, Lex. It's the only way to keep the company alive. Don't worry, we will get through this together."  
Lexa sighs and turns to look at her childhood friend. Anya has always been with her in her dark days. They both have gone through a lot. Lexa cannot imagine what she would do without her.

"Thanks for everything, Anya. You have always been with me through the bad days." Lexa says, gives her a sad smile. "You're right. There's nothing I can do now. The deal is done. Even if it hurts me so much, I have to think with my head."

Lexa has always been like this. Even if she gets so much angry in these situations, it only takes a few minutes for her to calm down and think with her head. She understands why her father has to do this. She doesn't blame him for it. The company must come first.

 

"I need to talk to Costia and tell her everything," Lexa murmurs, standing up from the couch. 

-

Clarke taps her fingers on the table, beginning with the thumb and quickly running through her fingers, one after another, and back again. She's in the cafe, waiting for Finn to come. She still has no idea how will she tell him that she's getting married. She cannot imagine his reaction.

"Hey, Princess." 

Clarke raises her head and finds Finn standing in front of her with a smile on his face. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't see him approaching.

"Hey, Finn." She stands up and pulls him into a tight hug. She lets out a shaky sigh, burying her face into his neck.

"Clarke?" Finn breaks the hug, looking at Clarke worrily. He notices that something is wrong. "Are you okay? Did something bad happen?"

"We need to talk, Finn." Clarke says and takes a seat. She licks her lips nervously, waiting for Finn to sit so she can explain everything.

"What is happening?" Finn asks as he sits in the chair.

"I'm.." Clarke sighs, swallowing forcefully. "I'm getting married."

"What?!" Finn raises his voice rather higher than he intents. He calms himself down as he notices everyone is looking at him. "What are you talking about Clarke?"

"I want you to listen to me carefully, Finn," Clarke begins. "Before I was born, my father made a deal with Gustus Woods. The order to keep our company alive, I have to marry Mr. Woods's daughter - Lexa Woods. We will unite our companies and work together."

"What kind of bullshit is this?" Finn is starting to get angry. "Is this a joke or something?"

"It's the truth, Finn." Clarke says, her eyes are filled with tears. "I'm so sorry. My hands are tied. I cannot stop this."

She cannot stop this, even if she wants to. She doesn't know what to do anymore. The only thing she knows is that she will hate her father forever. She will never forgive him.

"You cannot marry her, Clarke." Finn says, slightly shaking his head. "No, this cannot happen."

"I can't change that, you can't change that." Clarke tells him with a sad smile on her face. She brings her hand up to caress his face. "I love you so much, Finn. This marriage won't change that."

Finn presses his lips into a thin line and angrily gets up. He leaves the cafe without saying anything. Clarke just sits there, burying her face into her hands and silently sobs.

-

"Tell me it's not true, Lexa." Costia pleads, her eyes are shining with tears. "Please, Lexa, tell me you're not getting married."

Lexa and Costia have been dating for three years. They are each other's first loves. They had so much plans for future. They wanted to get married and start a family with two kids.

But now, everything is over.

"I'm sorry," Lexa says simply. Costia sighs, closes her eyes as a tear comes down her face.

"You're the CEO of Woods Inc. now, Lexa. Maybe you can change it?" Costia says with a hope in her voice.

"I cannot do that, Costia," Lexa tells her. "Even if I can, I wouldn't change that. It's the only way to save our company. I have to do this, Costia."

Costia slowly nods her head. Even if it hurts her so much, she understands. Lexa's doing the right thing for her company. She always thinks with her head and Costia loves her for it. 

She walks closer to the brunette and wraps her arms around her neck tightly.

"I love you, Lexa." Costia whispers into Lexa's ear before breaking the hug and walking away from her. 

-

"They are late," Lexa says, clearly annoyed by the fact that the Griffins are late for fifteen minutes. She's not excited to meet her future wife. She doesn't care. The only reason she's doing this is for Woods Inc. Her family's company is her first priority.

 

"Don't be so nervous, Lexa. Everything is going to be okay." Anya says, comforting her friend as always. Even though she knows everything is not okay, she wants to give Lexa hope.

"Everything is far from okay, Anya, you know that." Lexa replies. She crosses her arms on her chest, clenching her jaw angrily. 

"Lincoln told me Clarke is a good person." Anya tries. Lexa rolls her eyes and turns her head away from Anya. 

Anya sighs and doesn't say anything else because she knows none of her words will affect her. She feels so sorry for the brunette. Lexa is more her little sister rather than her friend. She's the only one Anya has.

"There they are.."

Lexa brings her attention back to Anya as she hears her voice. She follows the direction of Anya's gaze and finds two women coming towards them. One of them is older woman with brown eyes and brown hair. She must be Abby Griffin - Clarke's mother. On the other side, there's a young woman with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The first thing Lexa noticed about the girl is that cute beauty mark above her lips.

She's really beautiful.

"Welcome, Mrs. Griffin," Anya greets them politely. "Ms. Griffin."

"Hello, Anya." Abby gives her a soft smile. She doesn't look like a bad woman at all. She's nice. 

"Hello, Lexa, it's pleasure to meet you." Abby says, holding her hand for the brunette to shake.

"It's pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Griffin." Lexa says politely and shakes the woman's hand. Her green eyes find Clarke's blue ones as she holds out her hand for her.

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa says without taking her eyes off the other woman.

"Hi." Clarke says and awkwardly shakes Lexa's hand. Lexa can tell Clarke doesn't want this marriage. None of them does. Maybe she has a boyfriend or girlfriend too. Maybe she lost someone she loves as Lexa did. They are both heartbroken. They both are sacrificing their lives for their family and company.

It's going to be a very long journey..

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
